lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Felicia "Snoop" Pearson
This article is about the fictional character. For the real actress see Felicia Pearson. | real name = | portrayer = Felicia Pearson | creator = David Simon | species = | gender = Female | first = "Homecoming"(episode 3.06) | last = "Late Editions" (episode 5.09) |cause = Murdered by Michael Lee | age = 20s (Deceased) | occupation = Former drug organization enforcer | title = | alias = Snoop | family = None | spouse = | children = None | relatives = Sister (unconfirmed) | footnotes = }} "Snoop" is a fictional character on the HBO TV series The Wire played by an actress of the same name. She is a young female soldier in Marlo Stanfield's drug dealing organization, the earliest protege of Chris Partlow. As one of the experienced leaders of Stanfield's crew, she commits several ruthless murders on their behalf. Season Three In the third season, she was responsible for killing Barksdale soldier Rico in a drive by shooting on Poot Carr's corner. She also took part in Chris's efforts to foil an assassination attempt against Marlo Stanfield. After Stringer Bell was killed by Omar Little and Brother Mouzone, Snoop boasted that she and Chris Partlow had murdered him. Season Four In season four, she assists Partlow in many murders on behalf of Marlo, though she is never shown as the actual murderer. They dispose of the bodies by depositing them in abandoned buildings, covering them with quicklime and tarps, and boarding up the buildings again. When they re-board the doors, they use a distinctive nail gun which Snoop purchases in the first scene of the season; later, these nails are key clues for the police to find the bodies. After Sergeant Hauk pulls them over and spots the nail gun, Chris discards it, to Snoop's chagrin. Among the people murdered by Chris and Snoop are "Lex" Anderson, Little Kevin, Old Face Andre, several New York drug dealers, and a security guard who talked back to Marlo. Tired of always concealing her crimes, Snoop tries to keep the guard's badge as a souvenir, but Chris throws the badge away. The pair were also responsible for intimidating Bodie Broadus into accepting Marlo's package and for recruiting middle school child Michael Lee into their organization. They also train the next generation of soldiers for Stanfield's organization, including O-Dog. Season Five In season five, Snoop continues to act as muscle for Marlo alongside Chris Partlow. A recurring theme that is established is the tension that exists between her and Michael. While Snoop carries out orders from her superiors without question, Michael tends to voice his opinion about certain situations. This occurs when Chris, Snoop and Michael are about to make a hit on Junebug (a rival drug dealer spreading malicious words about Marlo) and after Omar kills Savino Bratton. Snoop is murdered by Michael Lee when he rightfully suspects Snoop is about to kill him, due to her suspicion that he had been talking to the police about the Stanfield organization. A gangster to the end, she doesn't try to fight but accepts her fate. When Michael draws his gun she compliments him on his intelligence and asks, "How did you know?" Her final words are, "How my hair look, Mike?" Michael answers, "You look good, girl" and shoots her in the head. Production Origins Snoop's real name is belatedly established as Felicia Pearson, which is also the name of the actress who plays her. "Snoop" is that actress's nickname in real life. Reception Several critics have picked out Pearson's performance as frightening because she portrays a female youth who is also a cold hearted killer. Writer Stephen King called the character "perhaps the most terrifying female villain to ever appear in a television series." References Category:The Wire (TV series) characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional lesbians Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional versions of real people